bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin'ō Academy
The Shinou Institute of Spiritual Arts (usually referred to simply as the Shinigami Academy) is the academy founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Bleach manga, chapter 155, page 10.. The academy, which is located in Seireitei, trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society - the Gotei 13, the Kidō Corps, and the OnmitsukidōBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 6.. Appearance The Institute is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture typical of Seireitei. It has many class rooms, dormatoriesBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 3. and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō and Kidō. Uniform The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, but with a different color scheme. This consists of a red shitagi (undershirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals for women. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blueBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 1.. Admission To The Academy Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some Spiritual Energy. The entrance exam seems to be open to any and all who wish to apply, resulting in a wide range of individuals (of any age) joining, from nobles and residents of the more hospitable districts of Rukongai to its more barbaric outer regions. The results of the entrance exam are used to divide up the successful applicants into different classes, with those who obtain the highest grades being placed in the first class. At the start of the academic year, there is a welcoming ceremony for the new studentsBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 6.. If an applicant fails the exam, it may be taken again, though presumably only in the subsequent year. Shūhei Hisagi failed the entrance exam twice, only passing on his third attempt. Despite this, he went on to become a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Academy Curriculum The Academy's curriculum is taught over six-years, though exceptionally gifted students have been known to graduate from the academy in less time than this, such as Gin IchimaruBleach manga, chapter -105, page 16.. The pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō and Zanjutsu. Students also learn how to perform Soul BurialsBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 11., learning to communicate with the spirit of their zanpakutōBleach manga, chapter -16, page 21. and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō. On occasion, highly talented Shinigami may be admitted to a squad, or even granted a seated position with a squad before completing the full curriculum, or partake in missions with a squad, as Shūhei Hisagi didBleach manga, special chapter -17, page 13.. The importance of the Academy is undermined somewhat by the influence of the Great Noble Houses, as seen when Byakuya Kuchiki used his influence to have Rukia Kuchiki graduate immediately upon adopting her into the Kuchiki clan, and organized an unseated position with the 13th Division for her. Trivia *Ukitake & Shunsui were the first graduates of the Shinou Institute to become Captains in the Gotei 13Bleach manga, chapter 155, page 10.. *Rangiku Matsumoto told Tōshirō Hitsugaya to enter the Academy in order to learn to control his spiritual pressure which was making his granny illBleach manga, chapter -16, page 20.. References Locations Category:Locations